(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a key ring assembly, more particularly to a key ring assembly containing a laser indicator and various cutters. The key ring assembly containing a laser indicator and various cutters includes a body, an upper cover, a laser generator, a metal plate, and a base. The base is provided with a recess for receiving the laser generator and a battery chamber for receiving a battery unit. The upper cover has a front end provided with a cavity and a through hole. The cavity is adapted for receiving a replaceable lens frame. The lens frame is provided with plastic lenses containing geometric shapes or patterns or signs or words or characters so that laser beams of different shapes can be emitted. The upper cover is disposed on an upper side of the body. The metal plate is disposed below said body and has two spaced-apart positioning posts arranged at both front and rear ends of both top and bottom sides thereof for pivotally connection with four elastic curved arms, a file, a pen blade, and scissors. Each of the file, the pen blade, the scissors has a retaining slot at a rear end thereof, and a finger dent on one side whereby the user can turn the file, the pen blade or the scissors outwardly with respect to the metal plate. The file, the pen blade, and the scissors are and positioned on the elastic curved arms by means of the retaining slots. The base is provided with a plurality of insert grooves adapted for receiving a plurality of replaceable lens frames of different applications.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
There are available on the market key ring assemblies for carrying keys, remote controls, and decorations. To enhance the market value and functions of conventional key ring assemblies, it is desirable to have a key ring assembly that contains a laser indicator and various cutters.